No Turning Back (A RosarioVampireHellsing Crossover Fan Fiction)
by frost.itou
Summary: This story is about a boy named Nick. Now what Nick doesn't know is that he is in for a world of unexpected twists, all because of an accident that turns him into a Noseferatu! Because of his transformation and somewhat young age, Nick has to attend Yokai Academy. *Spoiler Alert* Nick already has a love interest with one of the R V girls. You'll have to read to find out who.
1. Introduction

Introduction:  
This is the story about a boy named Nick. Now unlike most boys, Nick had a secret. His secret had a name. It's name was Moka Akashiya. You see, Nick is a childhood friend of Moka's. In fact, he was her only human friend. Yes, that means that Moka is a monster. As a matter of fact, she is a vampire. Nick and Moka were practically inseparable until Highschool. Because of Moka being a vampire, she had to attend a monster school. This is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye

Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye  
"What do I do? What do I do?" Nick was pacing back and forth frantically in his living room, trying to figure out how to spend his last four days of summer with his lovable vampire friend, Moka. "Dammit! I'm so stupid!" His face began to flush red as thoughts of being with Moka flashed through his head. "If anything, I need to tell Moka about how I feel towards her... Maybe she feels the same way." He glanced at the clock, it was 2:35. "Moka will be here any minute." He thought, "It's today or never." Several minutes pass before a knock was heard on his front door. Nick walks over to the door and opens it. Though he had seen Moka all his life, she always took his breath away because of her sheer beauty. "H-hi M-mo..." He was cut off as Moka leaped at him, giving him one of her crazy hugs. "Hi Nick!" Moka said enthusiastically. "I missed you so much!" Nick smiles at this even though she had just seen him yesterday. "I missed you too Moka." He broke the hug. "Moka, I need to tell you something." Nick said nervously. "Hold that thought." Moka said, "Um Nick? I'm a little hungry." Before Nick even had the chance to respond, Moka had bit into his neck and begun to drink his blood. After awhile, Moka let go and smiled a bit. "I'm sorry, I just can't help myself. Your blood is so tasty!" Nick just stood there, his face a deep red. "Oh! Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?" Moka asked curious. Nick sat there silently for a moment, gaining his courage. "Moka, I've known you most of my life. We've grown up together, been close to each other, and have been the greatest of friends. But I don't want to be friends anymore. I want to be more than friends." Nick said in a shaky voice. Moka looked at him, a blush forming across her face. "I wish you had told me sooner. I didn't know you liked me that way. I do want to be with you, but, we won't see each other for a few years. I promise that I won't forget what you said." With that, Moka leaned close to Nick and kisses his cheek. The next few days were a blur to Nick. Both him and Moka felt the same and Nick had felt that the bond they hold had deepened. The morning of the first day of school, Nick wakes up early to see Moka off. "Well, this is it. This will be the last time I see Moka for a few years. I wonder how much she will have changed the next time I see her." Nick heads over to Moka's home and waits for her outside. After a few minutes, Moka walks out of her door and sees Nick. Upon seeing him, a blush slowly crawls across her face. "H-hi Nick." She says nervously. "Hey Moka." Nick says with a slight smile, "Are you ready for your first day of school?" Moka nods slightly then says, "It'll be different without you around." Nick looks at her for a moment, letting what she said sink in. "Yea, it'll be different without you as well." He said. Nick then holds out his hand which Moka nervously takes. "I'll really miss you Nick." Moka said, "You are one of my closest friends." Nick nods. "The same goes for me Moka. I'll miss you too." They walked towards the bus stop where Moka is to be picked up. Minutes pass, and the bus pulls up. Moka starts to get in when Nick calls to her. "Moka, wait!" She turns around to look at him. Nick stood there behind her and smiled a bit. She smiles back, as she did, her eyes widened as Nick placed his lips upon hers and kisses her. Moka's face darkens. "Goodbye Nick, I'll miss you." Moka says as the kiss ends and she gets on the bus. As it pulls away, Nick says, "I'll miss you too Moka, Goodbye."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have a poll on my profile for chapter 2. Please Vote.


End file.
